1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to toothbrushes and more particularly to a mounting device for mounting of the toothbrush in a suspended position on a vertical surface locating the toothbrush in a readily accessible position for reusage.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Toothbrushes are an exceedingly common usage by almost every individual within the United States. Toothbrushes comprise a brush head to which is attached an elongated handle. During the time that the toothbrush is not being used, it is stored with typical storing of the brush being within a medicine cabinet or within a cup that is located on a bathroom sink counter. Placing of a toothbrush within a medicine cabinet is not exactly a tidy storage situation nor is it sanitary. Placing the toothbrush within a cup again has the disadvantage of not being particularly sanitary and it is certainly not attractive in appearance.
In the past, it has been known to mount a suction cup to be used as a hanging device for a toothbrush. The suction cup is to be applied to a vertical surface causing the toothbrush to be suspended therefrom. In the past, the suction cup is centrally mounted to the end of the handle of the toothbrush. When it is desired to disengage the suction cup from the vertical surface, an outward pulling motion from the cup does not immediately result in disengagement of the suction cup from the vertical surface. The reason for this is that the outward pulling force is evenly distributed due to the central connection between the suction cup and the toothbrush handle. Additionally, the suction cup is molded separate from the toothbrush handle with there being utilized an attachment of some sort between the suction cup and the handle in order to connect such together. As a result, it is quite common for the suction cup to break free of the handle requiring replacement of the toothbrush and its suction cup attachment.
The suspendable toothbrush structure of the present invention relates to a mounting device in the form of a suction cup that is integrally mounted on the aft end of the handle of the toothbrush. The aft end of the toothbrush is mounted at the peripheral edge of the suction cup so that when the toothbrush is grasped from its suspended hung position attached to a vertical surface, only a minor deflection of the brush is required in order to break the suction seal of the suction cup facilitating the disengagement from the vertical surface.
One of the primary objectives of the present invention is to construct a suspendable toothbrush which facilitates the stowage of the toothbrush when it is not in use.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct a suspendable toothbrush which locates the toothbrush suspended in air which facilitates its drying during non-use thereby improving the sanitary condition of the toothbrush.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct a suspendable toothbrush that is constructed to make the disconnection of the toothbrush from its suspended storage position as easy as possible and making the disconnection a simple one-step operation.
Another objective of the present invention is to integrally connect the toothbrush handle and the suction cup thereby eliminating the possibility of disengagement and separation between the toothbrush handle and the suction cup.